Puppy Love
by xbecbebex
Summary: Spencer Reid and Lila Archer welcome a new member into their home.


**Guess what this is? Another fluffy Lila Archer and Spencer Reid one shot! Yay! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**DISCLAIMER: As always, thank you for shopping with… Oh wait. I mean, I don't own anything to do with this story. I merely put the words together to make up a cute scene. Oh and little puppies for the win! 3 **

1. It was decided that on a beautiful Monday afternoon, Lila Archer and Spencer Reid would go shopping for a puppy. This dog had big shoes to fill. He or she would be Lila's companion whenever Spencer was out of town, which was frequently.

It had also been decided they weren't actually going to buy a puppy, but rather adopt one. Spencer rattled off a series of statistics that made Lila nearly cry, so she wanted to rescue one instead of buying one from a pet store. She had tried to debate with Spencer, but in the end, he won. He nearly always did.

Now, they were standing in front of a cage, one of over two dozen. They had only just started walking down the aisle when Lila's eyes (and heart) were captured by a scruffy little mutt. He was unnamed and young, probably around one years old, the sign said. He had great big brown eyes and fur that fell in front of them. She turned to look at Spencer and saw that he too, had fallen for the little puppy.

Together, they walked up to the man at the front desk and signed for him, paid a 'donation' fee and then was handed the leash of a very excited little puppy. They hadn't agreed on a name yet, but Spencer had said it was hard to name a dog ahead of time, without knowing the dog's personality. He was right yet again.

-x-x-x-

2. There was a wetness that started at her cheek and wound down her neck and Lila was finally awakened. She giggled for the briefest of moments before realizing that the dog was distressed. He was whining at her and pleading with her to get out of bed, get dressed to take him out. As she got out of bed, she heard a crash downstairs and clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent from screaming.

She picked Wolfgang up off the floor and quietly pressed a kiss to his ear, warning him to keep silent. With her free hand, she grabbed the metal baseball bat that she kept near her bed just in case of emergency. Spencer's voice entered her mind, telling her how likely it was that someone had broken in, what the chance of her being attacked was, and the likelihood of it being a false alarm. None of it comforted her, even despite the fact that her chances were low.

Wolfgang let go a guttural moan and Lila shot him a dirty look. The dog looked sheepish for a minute before he let out a yelp of surprise. He sprung out of her arms and took off down the stairs, running towards the noise. It was the middle of the night and whatever was happening downstairs couldn't be good.

Lila tightened her grip on the bat and slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding the steps she knew made a squeak and soon found herself face to face with her intruder.

"You asshole! You couldn't have called? You scared the shit out of me!" She dropped the bat, preferring to shove the man backwards.

"Sorry, Lila, I just knew I was going to get in late and I didn't want to wake you and then I tripped over one of Wolfie's toys and… Hey there, good boy! Keeping your momma safe, huh?" Lila couldn't stay mad as Spencer's tall frame bent over to pick up a puppy that was nearly wetting himself in excitement.

3. "Lila, Wolfgang's watching us." Spencer's voice was hoarse and he looked down at her with worry in his eyes. He stopped kissing her instantly to turn and look at the little dog sitting on the floor, looking intensely up at the couple in bed.

"Ignore him, Spencer. He likes to stare at people. I think he gets it from you." Lila teased him gently, pulling his face back to hers with her hands. But, he resisted. She sighed heavily and pushed him off of her and looked at her dog.

"Wolfie, Spencer and I are trying to have a private moment. Could you please leave us alone? Maybe go chase some squirrels outside or something." The dog seemed to raise an eyebrow in mock exasperation before turning away. Lila watched him leave before directing her attention back to Spencer.

"See, all you have to do is ask him! He knows we need our alone time." It took a few minutes of coaxing before the young man resumed his kissing and his gentle touches. He was just getting to the point where he could truly enjoy himself when he felt a tongue against his foot. He squeaked (how manly) and leapt from the bed, from Lila's warm embrace.

He got up then and picked up the whimpering pooch. Spencer walked briskly over to the door and placed the pup gently on the ground and then closed the door, much to his own dismay. He returned at once to the bed where Lila lay waiting for him. They looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh about the dog whining hysterically outside the door for a few moments before finally giving up.

"Now, where were we?" Lila asked as Spencer's lips kissed the inside of her wrist, inhaling the left over remnants of her sweet perfume that always smelled like home to him.

4. When Lila had called and informed Spencer that Wolfie had gone missing, had run away or been kidnapped, he had thought it was a practical joke. Only when he heard the tears in her voice did he realize she was serious. He had just finished up paperwork for the case they had just closed and grabbed his go bag in a hurry.

Within minutes, he was pulling into her-their driveway and parking the car before running to the door and swinging it open. Lila was sitting on the couch with one of Wolfie's squeaky toys, tears streaming down her face. She squeezed it as she looked up at him.

"Where did you last see him?" He asked, swallowing heavily. Spencer knew somewhere that his emotions were far too strong for a simple dog, but the dog had come to symbolize something so much more than just a pet. He was a constant companion for Lila and for himself when he was home.

A sob tore at Lila's throat as she struggled to gain composure. "I had been taking the trash out and left the door open a crack. He must have wiggled out when I wasn't looking and ran off down the street. I looked everywhere for him!"

"Have you called any of the pounds or shelters nearby in case they find him?" She wearily shook her head. Spencer got out his phone and did just that. He left a brief message with each person that answered the phones with a description of the puppy and how to reach them if they found the dog. Just as he was turning to tell her the bad news, a loud bark rang through the room, coming from the front door. The door bell rang and the pair ran to the door.

One of their neighbors stood there, holding Wolfgang in her arms. "Looks like someone was looking for an adventure. Sorry for not bringing him over sooner. The boys were playing with him for a few minutes before I noticed who it was." She placed the puppy in Lila's open arms and smiled widely at them.

"Thank you, Sarah." Spencer said kindly, closing the door as the lady started to walk away. He turned to look at Lila and was relieved to see her tears getting licked by Wolfgang. She was scolding the puppy half-heartedly, not up to actually speaking sternly. Their little family was once again complete.

5. "Okay, boy, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to tie this ring to your collar. Lila's going to want to take you for your morning walk. Keep the ring hidden for as long as you can." Spencer winked at the dog as if he understood. For a moment, it seemed Wolfgang winked back.

A few minutes later, Lila came running down the stairs dressed in a bright pink tank top and black running shorts. Emphasis on the short part. It distracted Spencer from the nervousness he felt in his gut as he looked at her long legs.

"Spencer, you're staring again." Lila chided jokingly, walking into the kitchen to get a plastic bag, a water bottle and Wolfie's green leash. She clipped the leash to the collar and was out the door before he could say anything back.

A few minutes later there was the sound of feet pounding the pavement and the screen door flew open and a very excited looking Lila came flying into the house. "What is this?" She asked quickly, her eyes wide.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Lila." Spencer answered reasonably, his mouth twitching as if trying to hide a smile. He crossed the room, pet Wolfgang on the head (was the dog smiling?) and got down on one knee. A little gasp escaped Lila's lips.

"Lila Archer, will you marry me?" Spencer's voice broke and he looked up at her eagerly, waiting for her answer. With shaking hands, Lila joined him on the floor and threw her arms around him, still clutching the ring.

"Yes, but only if Wolfie can be the ring bearer." Lila said through a massive amount of tears. Spencer laughed and gently took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her ring finger. The diamond sparkled up at them and Lila looked down at it with admiration before looking up at him.

"Took you long enough to ask, Spencer. Two years? Geez, you really know how to keep a girl on her toes." A little bark erupted from next to them and they looked down together to see Wolfgang wagging his tail excitedly.

Now, their little family was truly complete.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: if you made it this far, congrats. It's a bit long but I think it was worth it. Let me know if you want any of these little ficlets expanded. Otherwise, you can expect another one shot or two tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
